Finding a Way that Leads to you
by Eloloo
Summary: Famille, quand tu nous tient ... // En cours // // Chapitre 2 en ligne //
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers **: Saison 4

**Notes **: Histoire basée sur l'hypothèse que la saison 4 ne se finisse pas dans le sang et les larmes xD

-=-

1. Gone

_Los Angeles_

Tout était fini. Mais malgré cet état de fait, Sara se sentait comme sur le qui-vive. La trahison de Don Self lui était restée en travers de la gorge, et la jeune femme était devenue méfiante à l'égard de tout le monde. Elle trouvait cela déplorable, qu'à cause de tout ça elle n'arrivait plus à placer sa confiance en personne. Le monde était devenu à l'image de tous ces gens qui s'étaient joués d'eux. Un endroit inhospitalier, sombre, sans espoir, sans lumière, sans foi, sans rien.

Toutes leurs affaires étaient rassemblées devant le petit hôtel qu'ils occupaient, Lincoln, Michael et elle, en attendant de décider quoi faire, ou aller. La liberté, ils s'étaient battus pour la retrouver ; mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient acquise, c'était comme un saut dans l'inconnu : où aller, quoi faire, pourquoi … Tant de questions et d'appréhension. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'auraient eu la mauvaise idée de se plaindre. Ils étaient libres, et peu importait le reste.

Sara monta deux par deux les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le palier où se trouvait la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Michael. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver le jeune homme dans la pièce ; mais il n'était nulle part. Nerveusement, la jeune femme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ; elle se traita instantanément d'idiote. Il ne pouvait pas être loin. Il était sans doute allé acheter à manger, ou autre chose, n'importe quoi.

La grue en papier posée sur le couvre-lit la détrompa.

-=-

Sara scrutait le visage de Lincoln alors qu'il déchiffrait lentement les quelques lignes que la jeune femme avait découvert en dépliant l'origami. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Ecoute Sara … Michael a toujours fait ce qu'il a voulu. Il devait avoir une bonne raison …

-Une bonne raison ?? s'indigna Sara qui s'attendait à un soutien de la part de Lincoln. Et tu ne crois pas qu'il en avait de bonnes pour rester aussi ?

-Sara … Je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais je connais mon frère.

-On doit le retrouver Lincoln. Il ne peut pas être parti … comme ça !

-On ne le retrouvera pas. S'il ne veut pas l'être, c'est inutile, on perdrait notre temps. Ecoute …

Il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Sara.

-Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Il tient à toi.

-Vraiment ? Permet moi de douter de ça, Lincoln. On se retrouve là, libres, on n'a plus besoin de regarder derrière nous constamment, du moins j'ose l'espérer, et lui il fiche le camp ?

Lincoln, en lui-même, pensa que la jeune femme avait tout à fait raison. Ça avait toujours été le style de Michael, ça. Foutre la merde quand tout commençait à s'arranger. En même temps, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop ; lorsque son cadet avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant, c'était qu'il savait pertinemment que Sara n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. S'il fallait qu'elle traverse tous les Etats Unis, elle le ferait, il en était persuadé.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il devait avoir une bonne raison. D'ici quelques jours il va sûrement t'appeler et tu pourras… hum … lui demander des comptes. Mais pour l'instant, viens avec moi rejoindre LJ et Sofia. Repose-toi quelques jours et ensuite … tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

La proposition de Lincoln était tentante. Sara savait combien elle avait besoin de lâcher prise pendant quelques temps ; de ne penser qu'à elle, de cesser d'être constamment sur la défensive. Quelques fois, elle s'étonnait elle-même : comment avait-elle pu ne pas devenir complètement cinglée ? Elle n'aurait pu situer avec précision le moment où l'angoisse et la peur étaient devenues une constante. Comme si au fil du temps, elles s'étaient confortablement installées en Sara pour faire partie intégrante de son corps.

-Où … Où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont restés au Panamá. On a prévu de rester quelques temps là-bas et puis ensuite de revenir ici, aux Etats Unis. Pense un peu à toi Sara. Laisse-toi le temps de souffler.

-Je ne sais pas… Je pense que je serais incapable de me détendre en ne sachant pas ce que fait Michael et pourquoi il a disparu. Il ne répond pas au téléphone, j'ai dû lui laisser au moins trente messages …

Excédée, Sara se détourna de Lincoln et fit quelques pas sur le trottoir. Elle lutta pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues, tout en pensant que c'était vraiment le comble. Alors que tout finissait par s'arranger, il restait tout de même une ombre au tableau. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pas avant de l'avoir revu et de lui avoir parlé. Et s'il ne voulait pas revenir vers elle, tant pis. Cela ne ferait que confirmer que toute cette histoire avait finalement eu raison d'eux. Elle se résignerait. Elle essaierait.

Sara revint se planter face à Lincoln.

-Ecoute Linc … Ta proposition est très généreuse, vraiment, c'est … C'est vraiment très gentil à toi. Mais je ne peux pas.

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux, scrutant les yeux bruns de Sara.

-Très bien, dit-il enfin. Mais écoute … Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelle. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

Ils s'étreignirent, puis Sara s'empara de son sac et héla un taxi. Avant d'y monter, elle jeta un dernier regard à Lincoln, qui lui répondit par un faible sourire.

-=-

2. Hidden

_Chicago_

La rue en contrebas était inondée de soleil ; l'été n'était pas loin. Zoe Porter essaya d'imaginer les rayons de l'astre sur sa peau, mais elle abandonna vite ; comment ressentir de la chaleur alors que sa chambre d'hôtel était complètement plongée dans la pénombre ? La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu une imagination très développée ; et à cet instant, elle aurait préféré descendre et rester plantée sur le trottoir, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le soleil. Seule la peur l'en empêchait.

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le vieux rideau occultant qu'elle tenait écarté pour observer le monde, en bas, puis elle laissa retomber son bras et se retourna pour faire face à la chambre.

Le rideau ne laissait plus passer de lumière ; seule la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain projetait une faible lueur dans la pièce. Dans la quasi obscurité du lieu, ses affaires et les quelques meubles ne ressemblaient qu'à des choses sans forme éparpillées dans la pièce. Mais Zoe avait passé tellement de temps dans cette chambre qu'elle aurait pu en décrire les moindres détails …

Ses deux valises n'étaient pas défaites. Reposant par terre, elles étaient ouvertes, révélant des piles de vêtements presque parfaites. Zoe prenait un soin tout particulier à tenir en ordre ses valises. On ne sait jamais quand le passé pouvait nous rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? Le lit, défait, témoignait d'une nuit agitée : les draps étaient froissés, l'oreiller en boule, et le couvre-lit élimé traînait par terre. La seule et unique fois où un lit avait ressemblé à ça après son passage, c'était à Albuquerque, lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller à faire l'amour avec un total inconnu. Pour sa défense, Zoe se disait que c'était alors une période particulièrement difficile de sa vie ; et hier après-midi, elle avait quand même frôlé la catastrophe. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait mal dormi …

Avec un soupir, Zoe s'empara de quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la douche. Il fallait bien qu'elle mange.


	2. Chapter 2

3. Why did you leave me ?  
_| Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? |_

**  
**_**Los Angeles**_

La petite pièce exigüe dans laquelle Sara se trouvait n'arrangeait rien. Elle sentait monter en elle une désagréable sensation de claustrophobie, et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était montée dans ce fichu taxi allait de mal en pis.

Après avoir quitté Lincoln, Sara s'était mis en quête d'un petit hôtel pour se poser et réfléchir. Le chauffeur avait été d'une aide précieuse puisqu'il lui avait indiqué un endroit pas cher et assez discret ; mais Sara commençait sérieusement à regretter de n'avoir pas choisi quelque chose de plus grand. En quelques pas, elle fut devant la fenêtre et l'ouvrit brusquement. Le brouhaha de la ville en dessous l'apaisa quelques instants, et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

La veille de la disparition de Michael, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre d'hôtel, une chambre adjacente à celle de Lincoln. Un peu sonnés par leur liberté nouvellement acquise, ils étaient tous deux assis au bord du lit, ne sachant trop que dire, que faire. Ce fut Michael qui rompit le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu … hum … Où veux-tu qu'on aille demain ?

Sara l'avait regardé, un peu étourdie d'avoir enfin _le choix_.

-Je ne sais pas trop … Tu m'avais parlé d'un magasin de plongée au Panamá.

Michael rit doucement.

-Je ne pense pas que ça sera pour tout de suite. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me lancer tout de suite dans les affaires. J'ai bien envie de … profiter un peu. De ça. De toi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sara. Elle détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

-On ira n'importe où, dit-elle finalement. On n'aura qu'à … décider une fois que nous serons à l'aéroport.  
-Je suis d'accord.

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus. Michael posa sa main sur celle de Sara.

-Ma mère veut me voir avant que nous partions. Je lui ai dit que je passerais en fin d'après-midi.

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais Michael sentit qu'elle n'était plus emballée que ça par cette visite.

-Hey, murmura-t-il en levant la main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
-Hm … Si toute cette histoire m'a appris une chose, c'est de ne jamais être sûr de quelque chose …  
-C'est une simple visite Sara. Je ne sais pas très bien de quoi elle veut me parler, mais je te jure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

A cet instant, Sara décida d'arrêter de s'en faire. Il était une heure de l'après-midi, ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et puis Michael avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, son visage était très près du sien, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue …

Oui, à ce moment la jeune femme pensait que plus rien ne pouvait venir entraver la fabuleuse liberté qu'ils venaient de retrouver. Accoudée à la petite balustrade de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, Sara se souvint très clairement de qu'elle avait ressenti, alors que Michael approchait encore un peu plus son visage du sien. Une grande bouffée d'espoir, et l'impression un peu folle d'être invincible, que plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Avec un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la légère brise qui balayait la ville et qui caressait doucement son visage, Sara continua à errer dans ses souvenirs tout frais, qui dataient de la veille. Elle se remémora la façon dont les lèvres de Michael étaient venues se sceller aux siennes ; la façon dont ses mains s'étaient mises à chercher à s'insinuer sous ses vêtements ; la sensation nouvelle de sentir la peau du jeune homme glisser sur la sienne. En quelques secondes, il se trouvait au dessus d'elle ; en un regard, ils se comprirent. Aucun d'eux ne voulait gâcher pareil moment ; aucun d'eux ne voulait se donner à l'autre dans pareilles circonstances.  
Alors Michael vint se coucher près de Sara, et ses doigts caressèrent délicatement sa joue. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis Sara le vit fermer les yeux et fit de même.

Sara se souvint être alors tombée dans un demi-sommeil. A la limite de l'inconscience, elle sentait néanmoins la présence de Michael à ses côtés, une présence rassurante qui la fit rapidement s'endormir profondément.

*

Rien dans l'attitude de Michael n'avait laissé supposer que son entrevue avec sa mère s'était mal passée. Il était revenu à l'hôtel, il lui avait brièvement raconté comment cela s'était passé, et c'était tout. Ils avaient ensuite été dînés dans un coquet petit restaurant, et c'était tout.  
Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, et avec un peu de recul sur les évènements, Sara devait bien admettre que Michael s'était montré quelque peu évasif lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa rencontre avec Christina Rose. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupée à savourer les prémices d'une nouvelle vie.

Mentalement, Sara se traita d'idiote. Elle quitta la fenêtre et décida d'aller manger un morceau ; cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à la suite des opérations.

-=-

4. Flight  
_| Vol, fuite |_

_**  
Aéroport International de Los Angeles  
**_  
Il joua des coudes parmi la foule pour approcher suffisamment près du tableau d'affichage des départs pour être en mesure de vérifier l'heure à laquelle son vol pour Chicago devait décoller. Légèrement étourdi par la foule autour de lui, il repéra un banc à l'écart et s'y assit. Il observait les gens sans vraiment les voir ; et depuis qu'il s'était engouffré le matin même dans le taxi, il devait faire des efforts pour ne pas penser à elle. Il était bien conscient que ce qu'il lui avait fait était impardonnable, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'entraîner dans une autre aventure dont il ne connaissait pas l'issue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut tiré de son inertie contemplative par une petite fille qui vint s'assoir près de lui.

-T'es triste ?

Il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux, d'un bleu intense, d'une petite fille aux cheveux châtains attachés en deux tresses.

-Un peu, lui répondit-il.

Il leva un instant les yeux et fouilla quelques secondes l'aéroport ; à quelques mètres d'eux, il vit une femme brune surveiller la petite fille du coin de l'œil.

-Et toi, tu es triste ?  
-Non, moi je vais voir mon grand-père à New York. Pourquoi t'es triste ?  
-Hum … J'ai quitté mon amoureuse pour aller à Chicago.  
-Ton amoureuse ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?  
-Je dois … faire quelque chose d'important là-bas.

La petite fille baissa la tête, comme si elle réfléchissait.

-Elle doit être triste aussi ton amoureuse. J'm'appelle Lynn, et toi M'sieur ?  
-Moi c'est Michael.

-=-

5. Running  
_| Courir |_

_**Chicago**_

Les bras chargés de sac en papier dans lesquels se trouvaient de la nourriture pour environ quatre jours, Zoe Porter referma la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel à l'aide de son pied. Elle déposa les sacs sur le lit, toujours défait, poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'empara d'un sachet de bonbons, l'ouvrit et enfourna quatre sucreries dans sa bouche. Le goût sucré lui tira un frisson de plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle eut vidé les trois quarts du paquet, elle le posa sur la petite commode à côté du lit, reprit les paquets dans ses bras et les posa sur l'évier, dans la petite kitchenette adjacente à la salle de bain.

Depuis cette pièce, elle entendit un bruit, presque imperceptible. Le claquement de deux portières de voitures, successivement.

Zoe se rua vers la fenêtre et écarta violemment le rideau, projetant une vague de lumière dans la pièce. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle entendait une voiture se garer et des portières claquer, une peur panique s'empara d'elle ; la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'autres clients de l'hôtel, ou alors des habitants des immeubles avoisinants.

Mais cette fois, ce que la jeune femme vit en contrebas faillit lui arracher un cri de désespoir.

Deux voitures noires étaient stationnées juste en dessous de sa fenêtre. Quatre hommes en costumes noirs se dirigeaient d'un pas vif vers l'entrée de l'hôtel ; et pendant quelques secondes, Zoe put apercevoir, à la ceinture de l'un d'eux, l'étui qui contenait l'une des armes qui allait sûrement la tuer.


End file.
